New City, New Life
by JakeWesker358
Summary: Jacob Gilbert is a 16 year old weapon meister who, along with his weapon Farmias, is moving to Death City to begin their new lives as students at the DWMA. However, when a new student arrives and the headmaster starts gathering suspicion, how long will he be able to keep his true identity a secret from them? Set in an alternate SE universe. Gore, lemons, slight 3rd person POV.
1. Chapter 1: A New Meister In Town

**Chapter 1:**

**A new meister in town **

My name is Jacob Gilbert, I'm 16 years old and I am currently on my way to my new home in some place called "Death City." I've never heard of this place, nor can I figure out why my parents wanted to send me there. After I asked them about it, they told me that there is a school there for people that are "like me." When they said "people like me", I assumed that they were referring to the people known as weapon meisters. Anyway I'm not moving to this "Death City" by myself, my best friend Farmias is moving there with me.

Well, he's really more than just my best friend; he is actually my demon hunting partner; and by "partner", I mean he's actually my weapon. I didn't find this out until a couple of years ago, but there are certain demons in this world known as kishins: beings that have consumed a large number of human souls in order to gain more power. Now that you know about all that, let's get this thing started.

As I said before, Farmias and I are on our way to our new home in Death City and, honestly, I was a little bit nervous about this because I don't know anyone there, nor do I know what the place will be like.

"Don't be so nervous, Jacob," Farmias said patting me on the back. "I know it's a new place and we'll have to make all new friends, but trust me, everything's gonna be fine."

I looked at him with a bit of relief. "Thanks man, I can always count on you to help me get through this type of stuff." Just then, we heard our pilot over the speaker.

"Hey guys just thought I'd give you a little heads up back there. We'll be arriving at Death City in about 15 minutes, so go ahead and get your belongings together."

We arrived on the outskirts of the city 15 minutes later, and when Farmias and I got off the plane, all we could do was stare in awe.

"This city is fucking huge!" I yelled out. "How in the hell are we supposed to find our way around here?" Farmias then smacked me in the face with a map of the city.

He opened the map. "Well, I reckon we should start making our way to the school before it starts getting dark."

"Do you expect us to walk all the way there?" I asked.

Just then, someone pulled up in front of us on an orange motorcycle.

His hair was white; he had red eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket, orange shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes. He looked at us and smiled revealing his long, fang like teeth.

"So you guys must be the new student's, huh?" he asked walking towards us. "That's cool; my meister told me to come down here and meet you guys and show you around." He held out his hand in front of me. "My name is Soul Eater but everyone calls me Soul, and you two are?"

I grabbed his hand and shook it once. "I'm Jacob, and this is my weapon, Farmias. It's nice to meet you, Soul; you seem like a pretty cool guy so I'm sure the three of us will get along great."

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't," he smirked. "It looks like you guys have a lot of shit to carry there, so let me call you guys a cab." He pulled out a cell phone and after a couple minutes, he ended the call and looked at us.

"The cab will be here in a couple of minutes to pick you up. There's an empty apartment next to mine, and Lord Death already has it reserved for you two. Come on by once you get settled and my meister and I will take you to Lord Death at the academy so you two can get enrolled."

"Thanks, Soul, we appreciate you doing this for us," Farmias said placing one hand on Soul's shoulder.

When the cab arrived, we put our stuff in the trunk and got in. The driver looked back at us as we sat down and buckled in. His hair was a bright/dark shade of red; he had blue eyes and was wearing a grey button down shirt with a black jacket and a black tie in the shape of an upside-down cross.

"You two are the new student's Lord Death has been talking about, right?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yep, that's us," Farmias assured him. "I assume that you're one of the teachers at the academy?"

"Well, yes and no," he replied scratching the back of his neck. "I'm actually Lord Death's personal weapon, but I do fill in as a substitute for other teachers from time to time. By the way my name's Death Scythe." He glanced at me for a second. "You must be Jacob and I assume this is your weapon, Farmias, correct?"

We both nodded in agreement. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Death Scythe."

"Please, please, don't call me 'Mr.'," he said waving his hand. "Just call me Death Scythe; unless I'm your substitute, then you must call me 'Professor Death Scythe.' Now then enough talk; we should get you boys to your new apartment." He cranked up the cab and began to drive.

"Excuse me, Death Scythe?" I tapped him on the shoulder. "I was meaning to ask you about the whole apartment thing. The main thing I wanted to ask you is will Farmias and I have to pay monthly rental fees?"

He looked at me like I was crazy or something. "Monthly rental fees, are you crazy? Guys, you're not 'renting' your new apartment, you **own** it. Besides, your apartment is right next to the one my daughter lives in so if you have any questions about resonance link or soul collecting, feel free to ask her."

Farmias and I looked gave each other a confused look and remained silent for the remainder of the ride.

About 15-20 minutes later, Death Scythe stopped in front of an apartment building and right in front of the cab was Soul's orange motorcycle.

"Well, here we are," Death Scythe said cheerfully. "You two start unloading your stuff from the trunk while I get everything squared away."

When we got our last suitcase out of the trunk, Death Scythe threw something at me.

"There's your apartment key. Once you've gotten all settled in, go next-door and meet up with my daughter and she'll take you to the academy. Don't take too long though, because Lord Death is expecting you two and he gets a bit irritable if he has to wait too long." With that said he got in the cab and drove off.

It took us about 45 minutes to get everything unpacked and as I flopped down on the couch for a quick breather, Farmias went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Hey Farmias, could you toss me a Coke?" I asked.

He pulled out two glass bottles of Coke and tossed me one of them as he closed the door. After popping the caps with his teeth, he looked at me and raised is bottle.

"Here's to our new life," we said with a smile; then we toasted our bottles and chugged them down.

After we finished our drinks, we headed next-door and rang the bell.

"I'll get it!" called a high-pitched female voice. When the door opened, our jaws hit the floor. We were greeted by a woman with purple hair, who had a white towel wrapped around her body and was also wearing a witches hat.

"High there, boys," she winked at us. "Are you the two that just moved in next-door?"

We were practically speechless so all we could do was nod our heads slowly.

She giggled a little, tightened her towel and closed our mouths. "That's the kind of reaction I always get when I meet someone new. Well don't just stand there like a scratching post, come on in and have a seat on the couch."

We did as she said and went inside. "Maka, Soul," she called, "we have company!" She looked at us real quick. "I think they're the new students that Soul was talking about earlier."

Soul came out of his room and looked straight at us. "Awesome, you guys made it! I can see you guys have already met our, ahem, pet cat."

"Uh, what do you mean by, 'pet cat'?" Farmias questioned.

The woman looked at us with a slight smile. "Oops, I'm sorry; I didn't have a chance to introduce myself properly. My name is Blair; it's nice to meet you boys." She winked at us again before transforming into a small purple cat.

"Does that answer your question, Farmias?" Soul smirked. "Hey, Maka, what the hell are you doing? Come out here and meet the new guys."  
>After he said that, a young girl came out of her room and walked right over to Soul. She was skinny and about the same height as Soul, maybe a little bit shorter. She had beigeblonde hair which was pulled back and tied into pig-tails on both sides of her head. She was wearing a white collared long sleeved shirt with a green and white pinstriped tie and a sweater vest that was the same color as her hair along with a short plaid skirt.

"Soul, what could be so damn important that you have to interrupt me while I was studying?" she barked at him. All Soul did was point to the couch that Farmias and I were sitting on.

"That would be us," Farmias said getting her attention. "Soul came to greet us when we first arrived and told us to come by here once we finished unpacking. I would have to assume that you are Soul's meister, correct?"

"Yes, I am," she replied calmly. "My name is Maka Albarn, nice to meet you, uh…"

"Farmias," my partner answered, "my name is Farmias. And the guy sitting next to me is **my** meister, Jacob."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maka," I said. "Has Soul talked to you about taking us up to the academy for enrollment?"

She nervously laughed while rubbing the back of her neck. "I was just about to ask you two the same thing. So now that we all know each other, let's get going because I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to make a bad impression when you meet Lord Death for the first time." The four of us walked out of the apartment and started making our way towards the academy.

We arrived at the academy doors after about 30 minutes and went inside. Maka pointed at a staircase to the right.

"The Death Room is up those stairs and to the left at the very end of the corridor. Soul and I will be waiting for you outside when you guys finish."

"Thanks, Maka," we said giving her a thumbs up. With Maka and Soul outside, Farmias and I made our way to the Death Room.

At the end of the corridor was a large black metal door that had the words "DEATH ROOM" written across it. I gave three knocks and then the massive door slowly creaked open and slammed shut behind us once we were inside.

After a long walk under a path of guillotines, we came to a circular platform in the middle of the room. We walked up the stairs and came face-to-face with what looked like a big black armless, legless scarecrow that was wearing a very funny looking mask. The mask had two circular eye holes with another one below them (I guess that was supposed to be his nose) and three long fangs (I assumed those were his teeth). Standing next to this thing was our cab driver, Death Scythe.

"Glad to see you boys finally made it here," he said with a slight smile. "Oh and don't worry about the guillotine arches; they're just for show considering this **is** the Death Room. Now without further adue, it is my honor to introduce to you boys the Grim Reaper, himself. Put your hands together and welcome the ruler of this city, Looord Death!"

"Please, please, hold your applause, boys," the Reaper told us. When he spoke, Farmias and I did all we could to keep ourselves from busting out in laughter from the sound of his voice.

"I want to welcome you two," he continued, "to Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short. I already know who you two are and why you came here" He pointed at me with a huge white finger. "You are Shadow-sword meister Jacob and your friend here is your weapon, Farmias. Now Jacob, I'm pretty sure that Farmias has told you about the demons in this world that are known as kishins, correct?"

"Yes sir," I answered still trying not to bust out laughing. "He told me all about the kishins and that they constantly hunt down humans and eat their souls to gain power."

"He told you correctly," he cheered, "but there's more to the story than just that." We looked each other, raised an eyebrow then returned our attention to the Reaper.

He just let out an irritated sigh, and then looked at Death Scythe. "Time for a little history lesson; Death Scythe, roll the video because I get tired of having to repeat this story over and over again when we get new students."

We watched a 30 minute video on the history of the academy and why it was created in the first place. When it was over, Farmias and I turned our attention to Lord Death.

"So let me get this straight," I recapped, "this academy was created to stop the kishins from driving the world into complete madness, and the 'weapon meisters' attend here with their weapons and accept missions posted on the bulletin board. They accept these missions to collect the souls of kishins and feed the souls to their weapons. And if a weapon and meister pair collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch's soul, then they can turn their weapon into a Death Scythe, the weapon of the Grim Reaper. Did I get the basic gist of it, Lord Death?"

"Basically, yes you did," he assured me. "However, the tricky part about it is collecting that last witch's soul. Defeating a witch is not as easy as it sounds; there have been countless weapons and meisters that have lost their lives when they challenged a witch. Now that the history part is over, let's get down to business. The two of you will start attending classes here at the DWMA starting tomorrow morning and will report immediately to class Crescent Moon."

"Thank you, Lord Death," we responded simultaneously and walked out of the Death Room.

I looked at my watch and it was almost 5:30. Farmias looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"So, how long do you plan on keeping it a secret from everyone?" he spoke in a low tone.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "I was hoping you weren't going to ask me that question until **after** we had gotten used to things around here."

"Well you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later," he lectured me. "I know you don't like telling people about it, but trust me, it's better to tell them early rather than wait for them to see for themselves."

"I'll tell them when I'm good and damn-well ready to tell them!" I almost blurted out. I looked at my weapon and saw that his concerned look turned to disgust. "Sorry, Farmias, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."

He reached over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it; it happens all the time. By the way, when do you think we should start collecting kishin souls?"

I pondered in silence for a moment. "I'd say probably in about a week or so, cuz I wanna get used to everything around here first." We met up with Maka and Soul outside the academy doors and walked back home.

"Hey do you guys wanna grab a bite to eat along the way?" Soul asked pointing his thumb to an Italian diner.

Farmias looked at me for a second and I shook my head. "Nah, we're good; you guys go ahead, Jacob and I are gonna head home."

When we got back to our apartment, we found a sealed envelope taped to our door. Upon closer inspection, the wax seal was in the shape of a star.

"When the hell did this get here?" I rhetorically asked.

"I don't think **when** it got here is what you should be asking," Farmias assured me. "The real question is 'who' left it here and more importantly, 'why' the person put it on our door."

We unlocked the door and walked into the apartment; Farmias went to the fridge and tossed me another Coke as I sat down on the couch and broke the seal.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pointless Battle

**Chapter 2:**

**A Pointless Battle **

Farmias sat down next to me and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "So, what does the letter say?"

I took a sip of my Coke and read the letter out loud. "The letter says:

'_Dear new guys,_

_ You two have no idea who I am, so let's keep it that way for now. Today, you guys are all everyone has been talking about and it royally pisses me off when someone is getting more attention than me. I hate giving lectures so I'll just get straight to the point; this is __**my**__ school, and no one is going to upstage me and get away with it. Meet me outside of the academy doors tomorrow at noon and fight me; oh, and be sure to have the nurses close by because you'll be on the ground half dead when I'm done with you!_

_Sincerely,_

_ The World's Greatest Assassin'"_

Farmias let out an agitated sigh. "Why is it that every time we get transferred to a new school, there's always someone that wants to fight us? I mean come on; can't they just give us a fucking break for once?"

"This guy just picked a fight with the **wrong** person," I growled lowly. "**He's** the one that's going to need the nurses out there to help him, not me."

"Jacob, think about what you're doing," Farmias warned me. "Tomorrow is our first day of school and I don't want us to get kicked out again on the first day. Remember the last time someone challenged us to a fight on our first day at a new school?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I still remember that fight like it was yesterday. Even though that dude was built like a brick shithouse, by the time it was over, he was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood half-dead."

"Exactly," Farmias said after taking a sip of his Coke, "and we ended up getting expelled from that school. I don't know about you, dude, but I don't want something like that to happen again."

I shook my head with a sigh. "Neither do I, but I still say that son-of-a-bitch got what he deserved. I need something to take my mind off of this for a bit, Farmias; pick us out a movie to watch while I order us some pizza."

"What movie do you wanna watch?" he asked as he began searching through our movie cabinet. "How about this one?" He pulled out one of the DVD's and I saw that it was the movie Dragonheart.

"You know that movie always makes me cry at the end," I reminded him. "No matter how long it's been since I last saw it, the ending always gets to me."

"Oh yeah," he mumbled as he put it back, "I kinda forgot, sorry." He pulled out a second movie and showed it to me. "How about Pacific Rim? It's been a while since we've watched this movie, so how about it?"

"That's fine with me," I assured him, "you want peperoni and extra cheese on your pizza, right?"

"Peperoni, extra cheese, and banana peppers," he corrected me. "You always seem to forget about the banana peppers every time we order pizza."

Our pizzas arrived at our apartment about ten minutes later; I paid the delivery guy, shut the door and handed Farmias his box of pizza. By the time the movie was over it was almost 9:00, so we took our showers, played a couple rounds of Mortal Kombat and went to bed.

I got up with my alarm clock at 5:30 the next morning, walked over to Farmias's room, opened the door and started repeatedly turning the light on and off.

"Come on lazy ass," I said after a huge yawn, "it's time to get up." As I walked away leaving the light on, he threw his pillow at me and missed.

"I don't see why we always have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn for school," he called to me. "I mean I know you like to get an early start and everything, but we have an hour and a half before we need to be at school."

"I want to make sure that we have enough time to eat breakfast and get ready for when we have to go," I responded from the kitchen. "Now get your ass out of bed; don't make me get the bucket of ice water!"

When I said that, he bolted out of his room with a serious look on his face. "You wouldn't fucking dare!"

"That always gets you out of bed," I manically laughed, "and it gets funnier every single time I do it. So, what do you feel like having for breakfast?"

Farmias yawned, rubbed his eyes, and scratched his back. "I'm feeling kinda in the mood for a bacon, ham and cheese omelet."

"It's a good thing that I took Foods class back at our old school," I boasted as I gathered the ingredients. "Hey, Farmias, you want me to put on a pot of coffee?"

"You should know well by now that I **always** want coffee in the morning," he answered from the bathroom.

When I finished making both of our omelets, there was a knock on our door. Farmias and I shot a confused look at each other as I set our food on the table.

"Who is it?" Farmias asked walking towards the door. There was no response on the other side, just the sound of someone running away from the door.

Farmias opened the door to see that no one was standing in the hallway, but something caught his eye when he started closing it. What he saw was another envelope taped to the door that had the same wax seal as the letter we found yesterday.

"Hey, Jacob," he said as he walked to the kitchen, "you're gonna need to see this." When I looked up from pouring us some coffee, he handed me the sealed envelope and showed me the star-shaped wax seal.

"Another one?!" I exclaimed taking the envelope. "Jesus Christ, who the fuck is this guy and why does he keep sending us these letters?"

"I couldn't see who the person was when I looked through the peephole, because the letter was taped over it on the other side of the door," Farmias informed me as he sat down at the table. After taking a bite of his omelet, he looked at me and said, "So what does it say _**this**_ time?"

Even though I was aggravated, I remained silent as I broke the seal and opened the letter.

"_Dear new guys,_

_ Bet you weren't expecting to get another letter from me this morning, huh? Just a little reminder so you don't forget what's coming: you and me, in front of the school, high noon. I'm already pissed enough because you've been getting more attention than me, so my advice to you guys would be to __**not**__ piss me off even more and make me wait._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The World's Greatest Assassin"_

"Does this guy seriously think that we're going to back out of this?" Farmias questioned as he finished his breakfast.

I furiously crumbled up the letter and threw it in the trash can. "I don't know who the hell this guy thinks he is, but if it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get!" I looked at the clock on the wall, and then glanced over to my weapon as he placed his dishes in the sink. "Come on, Farmias, it's 6:15 so we should start heading over to the school."

We arrived at the school about 25 minutes later and followed Lord Death's instructions and went to our classroom.

"I wonder who our teacher is gonna be," Farmias mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

My thoughts went back to the video Lord Death showed us yesterday. "Judging from what we've seen since we got here, it wouldn't surprise me if our teacher was some insane scientist with a giant screw sticking out of his head."

Just then, the classroom door swung open revealing a very peculiar man standing in the doorway. He looked to be about 6'6" with grey hair and green eyes that were almost the same color as Maka's and a pair of glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat, with a brown, grey, and black t-shirt underneath, along with black pants and grey shoes. The biggest things I noticed about him was that not only was he smoking a cigarette **indoors**, he also had stitches all over his clothes and even on his face, and the giant screw sticking out of the left side of his head.

"Nice to meet you boys," he greeted us after taking a puff of his cigarette. "You must be my new students Jacob and Farmias right?" We nodded in agreement. "Then allow me to introduce myself; my name is Dr. Franken Stein, yes like the classic horror story, but just call me Professor Stein."

We walked into the classroom and found Maka and Soul sitting on the third row from the top. "Professor Stein, would it be ok if we took the empty seats next to Maka and Soul?" I asked.

"Be my guest," Stein responded sitting down in his chair. Farmias and I walked up the stairs, ignoring all the whispering the other students were doing, and took our seats.

As Stein faced the chalkboard and began rambling on about today's lesson, I turned my attention over to Maka. "Hey, Maka, could I talk to you about something personal?"

"Sure, Jacob," she said with a smile, "tell me what's on your mind." So I told her about the mysterious letters that Farmias and I received yesterday evening and this morning.

"That's never happened before as far as I know," she assured me, "but from what the notes said, it sounds like this person really wants to kill you." I just shrugged and returned my attention to the front of the classroom, conjuring up a plan to deal with this so-called "assassin."

The period came to an end and we all rushed to the cafeteria for lunch. Farmias nudged me after we sat at our table and pointed at his wrist. "It's 12:00 man, we better start heading outside so we can fight this dude."

I shook my head and remained seated as I began to eat my lunch. "I'm not going anywhere, Farmias, and you know better than to try and force me to do something."

"But, what're you gonna do about the-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because I cut him off.

"Don't worry, my friend," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "I have a plan on how to deal with this guy." We remained silent for the rest of the lunch period and walked back to class afterward.

When the last class of the day ended, Farmias was beginning to walk out of the classroom but I stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Patience, my friend," I told him calmly. We stayed in the classroom for 20 minutes talking with Professor Stein about soul collecting and resonance link then left the room.

After we left the school building and came close to the stairs, we heard a very obnoxious voice yell at us.

"Hold it right there, you two!" the voice screamed. When we turned around, the screamer jumped down from his perch. "So, you are the new students everyone's been talking about, huh?"

"Yeah, we're the new students of the DWMA," I responded as I turned around to face him. "And I'm guessing that you're the one who sent my weapon and I these letters, aren't you… Black*Star?" He didn't answer me; he just charged at me and threw a few punches and kicks which I blocked easily.

"Heh, you're pretty good at hand-to-hand combat," he smirked wiping the sweat from his forehead. "But let's see how well you can handle my soul's wavelength!" He charged at me again disappearing and reappearing behind me and slammed both his fists into my back. "Take this you bastard; BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" His wavelength shot through my entire body bringing up a cloud of smoke around us. After the smoke had cleared, what Black*Star saw gave him a look of confusion and fear; he hit me dead center with his wavelength, but I didn't even flinch.

"Is that the best you can do, Black*Star?" I chuckled after popping my neck. "Was that actually supposed to hurt? I should thank you, though; you actually managed to eliminate the pain in my back. It's pointless for you to try and keep fighting me, Black*Star. No matter how hard you try, you are never going to win against me." I raised my right arm and thrust it backward, my elbow coming in direct contact with Black*Star's face.

After writhing on the ground in pain for a couple of minutes, Black*Star got up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. He looked over at a tall black haired girl and yelled out, "Tsubaki, it's time; Enchanted Sword Mode!" She jumped in the air and transformed into a black sword and landed in Black*Star's right hand.

"Farmias," I said to my weapon partner placing my hand on his shoulder, "I think it's time you revealed **your** weapon form." With that said he also transformed into a sword, only his weapon form made any other sword look like a toothpick. The size of the weapon itself made it look like you could only swing it with two hands, but I only needed to use one hand. The blade and the hilt of the sword were both black with large strands of bone, made out of gold, connecting them in a half circle. At the bottom of the blade, there was a ruby glowing crimson red with some kind of wires attaching it to the blade.

Black*Star looked at my weapon and his jaw dropped in astonishment. "H-how in the fuck can you possibly lift a sword that fucking huge with one hand?!"

"That's on a need to know basis, Black*Star," I grunted, "and trust me, you don't need to know." I charged at him with my sword in my hand and swung horizontally; he dodged the blade, but his stomach made contact with my fist.

I lifted my sword in the air and brought it down hard but he raised his sword and partially blocked my attack leaving him with a deep slash on the side of his face.

He stood up and gazed at me breathing heavily, with blood pouring out of the wound on his head. After a few breaths of silence, he chuckled a little bit. "You're one kickass meister, Jacob, I'm not gonna lie. I might even go as far as to say that you're almost as good as Professor Stein, because he was the only person that could nullify my soul's wavelength. By the way, why did you make me wait for three hours before you showed up to fight me?"

"Because, Black*Star," I explained, "I actually value my education and don't want to be expelled for ditching school after lunch. You put up a pretty good fight yourself, old friend." Farmias reverted back to his human form as I walked over to Black*Star and held my hand out. He grabbed it with a firm grip and shook it one good time, then said, "If you ever need someone to tag along on a mission with you, just give me a holler and Tsubaki and I will be there every step of the way."

With that said we waved good-bye to each other and went back to our own apartments. After Farmias and I got back to our apartment, he collapsed on the couch and I got us some Cokes out of the fridge. Taking his bottle from my hand, he looked at me with a bit of confusion. "Okay, let's rewind back to the fight we just had. 1. Who the fuck was that dude we fought, and 2. How in the hell did you two know each other?"

I sat down in the recliner and popped the cap of my Coke bottle. "That guy we just fought is Black*Star, the last surviving member of a clan of assassins known as the Star Clan. Black*Star and I are childhood friends; even though he's lived here in Death City all his life, he would spend summer time with his adopted grandparents who live a few houses down from where you and I used to live before we came here. But he hasn't been there since I was 12 years old, and now I can see why."

Before either of us knew it, we both had passed out where we were sitting and after a good 45 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Being a light sleeper, I woke up immediately and started walking towards the door. _It's probably Black*Star and Tsubaki,_ I thought to myself, but it wasn't them.

I looked through the peephole and saw two girls standing in the hallway, one of them was short with long, curly blonde hair and the other was a bit taller with black hair that was a bit shorter than the other girl's hair was._ Who the hell are these two chicks?_ I thought to myself as I opened the door.

After a huge yawn followed by a big stretch, I turned my attention to the two ladies in front of me. "Good evening, is there any way I can be of service to you two lovely ladies?"

The short one looked at me and started blushing, trying to cover her cheeks with her hands. "Yes, actually, you can be of service to us, sir. My name is Carrie, I'm a weapon meister and my friend here is my weapon; her name is Kael Amethyst, but just call her Kael. We just moved to Death City and we were told to come and talk to a person named 'Soul Eater' and his meister 'Maka'. Would your name happen to be Soul Eater?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned again before answering her. "If it's Soul and Maka you're looking for, they're next door; my name is Jacob, and my lazy ass weapon, whom you see sleeping on the couch, is Farmias. Once you two get enrolled, come back over here and we'll all go out for some dinner."

"That sounds amazing," Carrie said with excitement. "Well, I guess we should be on our way now; I'll see you later, Jacob." She said my name in a very seductive manner and ended it with a wink along with a sexy smile. As she was walking over to Maka's apartment, I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly rounded ass which was brought out by the black skinny jeans she was wearing.


	3. Chapter 3: Our First Mission

**Chapter 3:**

**Our First Mission**

It's been about a week since Farmias and I moved to Death City, and not really a whole lot of interesting things have happened yet; other than our fight with Black*Star and meeting two hot new students. When Farmias and I walked into our classroom Monday morning, Professor Stein looked at us and started turning the screw in his head. _It seems that Jacob and Farmias are getting along really well with the rest of the students,_ he thought to himself. _Especially with the other new students, Carrie and her weapon Kael Amethyst. There's something not quite right about those two meisters, but I can't quite place my finger on it; I'll have to keep a close eye on them in case they might be hiding something from us._

When Stein turned around to face the chalkboard, I felt someone behind me tap me on the shoulder; I turned around and it was Carrie.

"Hey, Jacob, good morning," she smiled sweetly showing me her sparkling white teeth. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you and Farmias have been helping Kael and I get used to the things around here."

"It was nothing, really," I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head. "If it's not too much to ask, would you maybe like to go with me and get some ice cream after school today?"

Carrie looked over at Kael for a brief moment, nodded once and looked back at me. "We'd love to go get ice cream with you guys after school." Not long after she said that, the voice sounded over the intercom.

The voice was low and it sounded a little bit scratchy. "Meister's Jacob and Carrie and their weapons Farmias and Kael Amethyst of class Crescent Moon please report to the Death Room immediately."

"Why do you think Lord Death wants to see us?" I asked after we walked out of the class room.

"Beats the hell out of me," Farmias responded with a slight shrug. "I mean none of us have really done anything wrong since we got here, as far as I know."

"If my guess is correct," Carrie said, "being as how all of us have been here for about a week, I think we're about to get our first official mission."

"That sounds about right to me," Kael added in. "Because according to some of the students Carrie and I talked to, that's normally the way Lord Death does things around here."

I gripped the bottom of my chin in confusion. "But what I don't quite understand is why he asked for all four of us at once."

"Maybe it's just some extra lessons to show Lord Death our abilities as meisters," Carrie suggested.

We arrived at the Death Room shortly afterwards and went inside where Lord Death was waiting for us.

"Hello you four, glad you could make it!" the Reaper goofily greeted us. "I am sure you all are wondering why I called you in here on such a short notice, aren't you?" The four of us nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"You guys are in here right now," he continued, "because I'm going to issue you your first soul collecting mission, so pay close attention-" he was cut off by my sudden outburst of laughter. "REAPER CHOP!" he yelled as he raised his hand in the air and brought it down hard on my head. "I can't tell you how many times I've had to do that to students who laughed at my voice. Anybody else care to interrupt me with unnecessary laughter?" Everyone else rapidly shook their heads. "Good, now as I was saying, it's important that you pay attention to the details of this mission. There have been reports of people disappearing inside an abandoned sanctuary located on Easter Island off the west coast of South America. Some of the villagers have gone into that sanctuary, but they were never seen or heard from again and the only things that have been found were hastily written notes all lying next to pools of blood. The notes all seem to say that right before the villager died, they came face to face with their worst fears. There are no military services down on that island, so the villagers have requested the assistance of the Academy in resolving this matter."

"So let me get this straight," I groaned as I stood back up to face the Reaper, "you want the four of us to go all the way to fucking South America and find out what has taken over some dusty old sanctuary? **That** is our first mission as meisters?"

"Yes, Jacob," he assured me, "that is exactly what your first mission is going to be. And if you happen to bump into any kishin's while you're there, then your orders are to kill every last one of them and take their souls. There will be a private jet waiting for you at the airport that will take you to South America; once the school day has ended, Death Scythe will be at the foot of the stairs with his cab and he will take you straight to the airport. Alright then, you are free to go."

When we left the Death Room, the lunch bell rang so we made our way straight to the cafeteria and sat at Soul and Maka's table.

"Hey you guys," Soul greeted us as he and Maka sat down. "So, care to tell us why you were called to the Death Room earlier?"

"Lord Death just gave us our first mission," Carrie responded cheerfully. "He told us that we will be going to Easter Island to investigate reports of people going missing inside an abandoned sanctuary."

Soul cocked his head slightly. "Easter Island, huh? I heard that the food there is pretty tasty, so be sure to save some and bring it ba-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slammed a book on the top of Soul's skull.

"What the hell was that for, Maka?" Soul exclaimed once he regained consciousness.

"These guys are about to go on their first mission and all you have to say is 'bring me back some food'?! When we had our mission in Italy, the first thing you wanted to do was check out the pasta buffet. Soul, why don't you try thinking with your brain for once instead of your stomach? Carrie I apologize for that, I hope that you, Kael, Jacob and Farmias all have a successful mission."

"Thank you, Maka," Carrie smiled sweetly, "and don't worry, Kael and I will try our best to keep the other two in line."

When the school day ended the four of us left the classroom and walked outside only to see Death Scythe waving at us motioning us towards his cab. "You guys ready to go to the airport, or would you like to swing by your apartments and pick up a few things first?"

We all agreed to go back to our apartments for a minute to get some of our stuff for the trip. Farmias and I packed our red cooler with plenty of Coke and Cherry Dr. Pepper, and Carrie and Kael brought all the food for the trip. With all of our stuff packed in the trunk, we got in the cab and drove off. Farmias got stuck up front with Death Scythe, while I on the other hand was relaxing in the back with Carrie and Kael.

Farmias turned around with a disgusted look on his face and gave me his middle finger, which I returned in a joking manner. After about a 30 minute drive, we finally arrived at the airport and unloaded our things from the trunk. Standing next to the stairs leading into the jet was a man who was almost as peculiar as Professor Stein. The strangest thing about him was the color of his skin; his skin was **blue**.

"These the new students, Spirit?" the blue guy asked. "I don't think they've had the opportunity to meet me yet so let me introduce myself. My name is Sid and if you're wondering about why my skin is blue, it's because I'm a zombie. We'll have a chance to get more acquainted when we return, so let's get going." Sid helped us load our things into the jet and once we were all seated we took off.

After six and a half grueling hours of flight, we landed safely at the Easter Island Airport and headed straight for the hotel.

"Hey, Carrie," I said as we stepped in the elevator, "you know if you two want, you _could_ share a room with Farmias and I. I mean, you don't have to but it was just a suggestion."

"Actually," she responded sweetly, "that sounds like it would be the best thing for us to do, because it'll be cheaper for all of us to be in one room than in two different rooms."

"The only thing that we need to decide," Kael added in, "is who will be sleeping with whom. But that all depends on how many beds are in the room and how big the room is itself."

"Kael is right," Farmias agreed, "and it sounds fair to me that our meisters should share the same bed so that they can come up with a plan for investigating that sanctuary tomorrow."

"I hate to say this," Kael said scratching the back of her head, "but I actually agree with Farmias in saying that." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you and I are gonna be sleeping together tonight, buddy." She leaned closer behind him and whispered in his ear. "And just so you know, sometimes I like to sleep… naked." Then she lightly licked the bottom of his earlobe sending shivers down his spine.

I wrapped my arm around Carrie. "So I hope you don't mind sleeping with me, Carrie."

"I don't mind it at all," she said with a smile. Then she did the **exact** same thing to me that Kael did to Farmias and it too sent shivers down my spine. We all were completely shocked when we entered our hotel room; it was as big as a small house with 2 king sized beds, a flat screen TV, and a fucking soda bar!

"Window bed, CALLED IT!" Farmias began to dive for the bed next to the window, but I grabbed him by the ankle causing him to lose his altitude and fall face first on the floor.

"Farmias, you know that I _always_ sleep in the bed next to the window," I reminded him. I helped him up and patted him on the back.

He started rubbing his face to try and dull the pain. "You could've told me that _instead_ of making me fall flat on my face."

"Guys," Carrie called to us, "I don't mean to interrupt, but it's getting close to 10:00, so we should probably take our showers and get some rest for tomorrow."

Farmias and I didn't say anything; we just looked at each other, then back at Carrie and nodded. After Farmias and Kale finished with their showers, they got in their bed and were out in like 15 minutes. I was in the middle of taking my shower when I heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Farmias," I called out, "if that's you there's no use in trying to scare me because I heard the door open. And if you even _think_ about dumping cold water on me as payback, then I will fucking kill you!" There was no answer, so I returned my attention to my shower. Not long after that, the shower curtain slowly opened and I saw Carrie standing there wearing nothing but a bath towel.

"I hope you don't intend on killing _me_," she cooed sexily.

"C-Carrie!" I used the curtain to cover myself up. "Wh-what the hell are you doing in here!?"

"Kael and Farmias are both asleep right now," she spoke softly, "so I thought I'd come in here and enjoy this alone time with you." She ran her finger gently under my chin and winked at me. She took the curtain from me and then slowly, and extremely sexily, removed her towel letting it drop to the floor.

I stood there for a minute in awe and took her in; I mean I thought she looked hot before, but DAMN, I never imagined that she looked _this _good. She had an exquisite hourglass figure with a perfectly rounded set of breasts that looked to be DD's or maybe even DDD's. All I could do was stand there with my mouth agape as she entered the shower. She closed the curtain and then gently closed my mouth with her hand before stepping under the faucet, drenching her naked body with water making it look all the more sexy.

I could feel my erection growing as she took the bar of soap and began washing her curvaceous body, and I think she could tell that I was getting a boner because she was giving me a very seductive look the whole time. I started to notice her nipples were getting hard from the soap and the warm water, which made my erection grow even larger. With one hand she continued to wash her body, and with the other hand that had soap on it, she began stroking my dick slowly.

"W-wait Carrie, wh-what are you-" I was short when she passionately pressed her lips against mine. Without thinking, I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss. I slowly began to lick her lips causing her to moan in my mouth with pleasure and slightly tighten her grip around me, making me groan a little bit.

She pulled away from me. "I've wanted to do that since the day I first laid my eyes on you, but I've never been alone with you before." She took one of my hands and placed it between her legs. "I want you to rub me there."

My instincts took over my mind as I slowly started to rub her throbbing pussy, feeling her sweet juices run all over my hand.

"Oh, Jacob, that feels so-so good," she moaned. I took advantage of that and slid one of my fingers inside of her making her gasp in ecstasy. Before I could keep going she pulled my hand away and gave me another kiss. "We'll do more of that when we get back to Death City, and maybe go even further." Then she winked at me again.

After we had our little borderline shower sex session, we both put on our pajamas and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning we got up at around 10:00, got dressed, ate some breakfast and left the hotel. Farmias and I told the girls to wait at the front door and we came back riding two motorcycles; mine was black and gold while Farmias's was red and silver. The girls got on the backs of the bikes and we rode off toward the village where the sanctuary is.

It took us about 45 minutes to get there and when the inhabitants of the village saw us, they automatically knew that we were Academy students. A tall, broad shouldered man came up and greeted us; his clothes were a bit tattered and worn, and he had a white beard that reached almost all the way down to his belly-button.

"So, you guys must be the Academy students that I sent for," he said stroking his beard. "My name is Walter, the mayor of this little village, and I suppose you four would like to know a bit more information regarding what's been going on here." He told us everything that has happened in the last three months.

"My God, you guys have had it worse than we could've imagined," I said covering my mouth in shock. "But don't you worry Walter; we will take care of your problem for you."

He put his hands together as if he were about to start praying. "You have the entire villages' thanks and our sympathy for doing this. We will be praying that you have a safe journey and cleanse the sanctuary of the evil that has infested it. The sanctuary is about a mile and a half up the road from here."

We waved good-bye to Walter and the rest of the villagers as we got on the bikes and drove up the winding road to the sanctuary. When we arrived and got off the bikes we took a minute or two to admire the architecture of the building.

"Hang on guys," I called as I pulled out my camera, "I have to take a picture of this sanctuary and give it to Kid. If you come back here where I'm standing you will see that it is **perfectly symmetrical**."

Carrie, Farmias, and Kael simultaneously slapped themselves on the forehead and said, "Good God." After the picture, I motioned them to follow me to the sanctuary doors, which were about the length of a small tractor trailer. I opened the door and we walked inside with the only light coming from the open door and when we were at least ten feet inside the sanctuary, the door slammed shut on its own engulfing the four of us in total darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight Inside the Sanctuary

**Chapter 4:**

**Fight inside the Sanctuary**

We were completely surrounded by darkness, unable to see what was in front of us.

"Don't move, guys," I told them, "we have no idea _what _could be lurking around here." I pulled out a lighter and lit it so that I could look around for a better source of light. There was no other source of light in the sanctuary other than my lighter, but when I looked to my left I found an unlit torch.

"Hey Farmias, hand me that torch over there," I pointed to the torch. He handed me the torch and once I lit it and began slowly walking forward, I started to hear some very faint whispering and strange noises coming from the back of the sanctuary causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Jacob," Carrie said walking up behind me, "what's wrong? Why did you-"

"Shhh!" I looked back at her with my finger over my lips. "You and Kael stay where you are and don't make **any** noises." I looked over at Farmias. "Farmias, weapon form, now!" He did as I said and transformed, resting on my shoulder when I caught him.

"You sure it was wise telling them to stay put?" Farmias asked with concern. "This was supposed to be a team mission, Jacob, and I imagine that you wanna impress Carrie, but now isn't really the best time for that."

"You may have a point, my friend," I responded as I looked over my shoulder back at Carrie and Kael. "Come on girls, we can't do this without you, I mean this is a team mission after all, ain't it? Kael, go ahead and trans-" my sentence was cut off when a very large blade was rammed through my back.

"OH MY GOD, JACOB!" Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs once my body hit the floor. She ran over to me and held me up so I was facing her and I could see tears starting to stream down her face.

"Don't worry, Carrie," I said weakly after coughing some blood on her face, "I'm not going to die; not here. Pay attention to what I'm about to do." She watched as I placed my right hand over the hole in my stomach, and after a deep breath, a bright light emitted from my hand. After a few seconds, the light diminished and the hole in my stomach was completely gone; not even a scar remained.

"What… the hell… did I just see?" Kale asked from behind Carrie. "Are you telling me that you can heal yourself?"

I rose to my feet and dusted off my clothes then looked at the girls. "I can do much more than that, ladies, as you will see soon enough." I picked up Farmias and rested him back on my shoulder.

"Uhh Jacob, you might wanna rethink showing them your secret until _after_ we get back home." Farmias whispered cautiously. "Because Lord Death is watching this mission through his mirror, and I'm pretty sure when you healed yourself he got suspicious."

"Shit, I didn't think about that." I grumbled biting my bottom lip. "Well we're gonna have to tell them sooner or later, but for now let's focus on our mission." I looked back at the girls and saw that Kael had transformed into her weapon mode. "Carrie, you're a scythe meister?" The scythe was solid black with a glowing blue orb placed at the top and bottom of the pole.

"Yes, I'm a scythe meister," she said in a stern tone. "Enough talk; let's just finish this mission so we can all go home." I picked up my torch and came face to face with what just stabbed me.

"So it's true about what Lord Death said," I looked over to the girls, "the people in this sanctuary **were** met by their worst fears." Standing in front of me, was a 7 foot tall half-human, half-spider demon wielding two swords.

Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs and turned to run out of the sanctuary, but I grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Don't worry, Carrie," I said soothingly trying to calm her down, "it'll be fine because there's two of us and only one of him." That's when all of the torches in the sanctuary were automatically lit, revealing that there were actually more like 16 of these fuckers. Carrie was about to scream again before I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream," I warned her, "if you scream like that again then they'll all be on us in a matter of seconds. Instead of taking them on all at once, it would be better if we fought two at a time so that way we can finish this faster." I let go of Carrie and charged at the kishin in front of me swinging Farmias horizontally, but the damn thing jumped and landed on the ceiling.

It lunged itself at me from its perch, both swords in hand and letting out an obnoxious battle cry. When it was about 5 feet away from driving its blades into my chest, I reached inside of my trench coat, pulled out a .357 magnum and fired two shots; one went through its chest and the other through its head. The bullets left huge holes where they landed on the demon causing a mixture of blood and green goop to gush from the wounds.

"I thought you said you didn't bring that thing with you," Farmias growled as he reached out and absorbed the soul.

"Yeah, well I lied," I smirked back. "Plus, you never know when it might come in handy my friend." I looked over at Carrie and saw that she had already taken out 4 of them with one swing of her scythe.

"So are you boys just gonna stand there and talk," she eyed us, "or are you gonna help me kill these things?" After that brief moment of shock, I returned my attention to the remaining ten kishins ahead of us. With Farmias and Kael held tightly in our hands, Carrie and I charged at the demons, letting out our own battle cries just for the hell of it.

Two of them lunged themselves at us without thinking and slashed their blades at us. I dodged the one that came at me and stabbed it in the gut vertically with one hard thrust making it cough blood on my face, but it wasn't dead yet. When it raised its blades to try and attack me again, I twisted Farmias horizontally which made it cough, or rather puke, even more blood giving me a literal blood bath. I ripped Farmias out of the demon and slashed my way through four more of them, drenching the floor and some of my coat in the bloody goop mixture.

Carrie was more, well let's just say "precise", in taking care of her remaining demons. When I looked over at her, almost all of the demons were slashed vertically and horizontally, making a "cross cut" if you will. With all of the kishins finally dead, Carrie and I took a few minutes to catch our breath before we fed our weapons the remaining souls.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it was gonna be," I chuckled breaking the silence. "I actually thought it was going to be much worse than that."

"It's about to get a lot worse from here," we heard a soft voice echo from the back of the sanctuary. I stood up and looked in the direction of the voice only to see a rather thin looking person with pink hair wearing a black dress and holding a black sword.

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled at the person. "And how in the fuck did you get in here?"

"M-my name is… Demon Swordsman Crona, **son** of the snake witch, Medusa," the person said in a shaky voice. "And I've been here for the past several months luring these humans in here and feeding on their souls."

Wait a minute, **this** is Crona? And did he say "**son**"? There's no way this person could be a boy, because he looks like a flat-chested, anorexic woman, but I'll go with it.

"So, **you're** the one that almost killed Soul when he and Maka were in Italy?" I snapped at him.

"S-Soul and M-Maka?" he hesitantly asked. "Oh you mean the girl with the pig-tails and her scythe friend. Y-yes I am the one who did that, but it was his fault; he's the one that jumped in front of his partner."

Without thinking I charged at Crona, not even hearing Carrie telling me to wait, and crossed my blade with his.

"Now, Ragnarok," he spoke timidly, "scream resonance." When he said that, a pair of red lips emerged at the bottom of his blade and let out a very high pitched scream that almost busted my eardrum, making me jump back a few feet.

"What the fuck was that obnoxious noise?!"I grunted gripping my ear.

"Jacob, watch the fuck out!" Farmias yelled. "He's coming right at us!"

I looked at Crona and saw that he was awkwardly walking towards us swinging his sword around like a fucking madman. He thrust his weapon forward and it got caught in the opening in the center of Farmias when I blocked. We struggled for a moment before I swung Farmias clockwise sending Crona's weapon flying out of his hands.

"How are you gonna fight now without your precious sword?" I laughed in his face. "Get ready, Crona, because this is where you will die!" I swung my weapon horizontally ready to cut this guy in half but what happened next made me freeze.

When the blade was inches away from striking Crona, he held up his left arm at a 90 degree angle and stopped the attack completely; a few drops of his blood hit the floor.

"Oh no, you'll never be able to kill me that way," his voice changed to a darker tone. "See when someone bleeds, their blood is red, right? Well I'm different from those people, because my blood is **black**." After he said that, I felt something sharp pierce my left knee-cap.

I looked down and saw a long black spike jutting from the ground where his blood was. "AGH, what… the fuck just happened?!"

"I told you that my blood is black, and every time someone hits me with a weapon my blood hardens making some kind of protective armor," Crona explained. "And when I bleed, I can use my blood as a weapon like this!" Another large spike came jutting from his elbow and impaled me in the stomach making me spit blood on Crona's face. The blood retracted and I dropped down to one knee using Farmias to keep me held up.

Carrie came running up behind me and placed her arm on my shoulder. "I tried to tell you to wait and make a plan of attack, but you didn't listen." She placed her hands on my wounds. "Don't move, I will heal you." Two orbs of light emitted from her hands and after a couple of seconds, both of my wounds were gone. I placed my hand in Carrie's and she pulled me back to my feet.

"It's obvious now that we're not gonna beat him by using normal attacks," I pointed out. "We have no choice, Carrie; we have to use soul resonance."

I reversed my grip on Farmias so that I was holding him with the blade behind my back, and Carrie had Kael pointing towards the floor. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We all shouted simultaneously as our soul wavelengths began to connect. A mass of emerald green fire surrounded Farmias's blade and Kael's blade grew to an immeasurable size. "Behold, Crona," my voice changed to the sound of high and low pitched razorblades scraping together, "one of the many skills of the Shadowsword meister." I swung Farmias in a sideways figure 8 shape in front of me 4 times switching hands on the fourth round. "SATAN'S INFERNO!" I thrust my hand forward sending the flaming symbol straight at Crona with Carrie following right behind my attack.

Crona yelped and ran out of the way to go pick up his sword, but to his surprise, the symbol was still following him and as soon as he picked up the weapon, the symbol exploded catching him off guard and temporarily blinding him; that gave Carrie just enough time to make her move. Dodging the fire from the explosion, she swung her weapon from the ground making contact with Crona's stomach. "ENHANCED WITCH HUNTER!" She cried out; and right when the blade struck Crona, Carrie sent an electric wave through Kael right into Crona, and the end result was the blade going all the way through him.

When the smoke cleared and I regained control of my breathing, I looked over at Carrie and saw that Crona was hanging limply on the end of her scythe. She pulled her weapon out of Crona and he fell to the floor with a thud; it was over… for now.

As we turned to walk out of the sanctuary, we felt the ground start to shake a bit and when we turned around, a large snake came out of the ground, grabbed Crona, and then went back underground without so much as looking at me or Carrie. We didn't think anything of it; we just turned back around and kept walking.

Sid was standing at the entrance to the village next to the village chief with an unsure look on their faces. "So," Sid began, "I trust that the four of you took care of the problem in the sanctuary without any trouble?"

"Well, you see Sid," I said rubbing the back of my head, "we took care of the main problem, but an even bigger problem was there as well. It called itself… the Demon Sword."

Sid's eyes got about as wide as his face when he heard me say those two words. "D-d-did you just say… the Demon Sword? The same one that Maka and Soul encountered in Italy and almost killed Soul? _That_ Demon Sword?"

"Yes," Carrie replied shakily, "and it turns out that the Demon Sword was responsible for all of those people disappearing in the sanctuary."

"Then we need to report this to Lord Death immediately," Sid told us firmly. "The jet we came here in will arrive in about thirty minutes or so; and as soon as we get back to Death City, the four of you need to go directly to Lord Death and tell him what you've learned from this mission."

When the jet arrived, the five of us got inside and took our seats and before we all knew it, we were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Death City

**Chapter 5:**

**Return to Death City**

_My eyes opened slowly as I raised my head up and I immediately felt sharp pain coursing through both of my hands. I looked on both sides and couldn't believe what I saw: both of my hands had very large spikes jammed through the palms, blood trailing down them._

_ "What the fu- where the hell am I?" I groaned after coughing up some blood. I looked down and noticed that I wasn't on the ground, but instead I was at least 10 feet in the air with my legs shoulder width apart latched to what I'm guessing was a wooden "X". There was a large number of people talking indiscreetly below me and a majority of them were holding torches; standing at the front of the crowd was none other than Lord Death._

_ "Ahh good, you're finally awake," Lord Death said clapping his huge white hands together. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering how you ended up in this predicament, aren't you?"_

_ "You're damn right we are!" I heard a high pitched voice scream back. "Carrie, is that you? I can't see you, where are you?!"_

_ "Yes, Jacob, it is me," she answered calmly, "and you can't see me because I'm diagonally behind you. Lord Death, tell us why the fuck you have us nailed to these X's!" He flew up and smacked both of us across the face._

_"First of all, don't curse at me," he growled. "Second, the two of you are up here because I saw what happened during your mission in the sanctuary."_

_ I winced from the pain still shooting in my hands. "What the hell do you mean you saw what-" my thoughts returned to when Carrie and I used our healing powers._

_ "So you remember when that spider demon stabbed you in the gut and you healed yourself, do you?" he said, his voice a bit deeper. "And I'm sure you also remember when Carrie healed you after you were skewered by the Demon Sword, right?" I slowly nodded one time._

_ "That was all I needed to see to understand the truth about you two," he stated._

_ "What do you mean… the truth about us?" I asked starting to feel my strength slowly fade away._

_ "I mean that Carrie is a witch, and you, Jacob, are a male witch known as a warlock," he pointed his huge white finger at the both of us._

_ "Are you fucking crazy!?" I exclaimed. "What the fuck makes you think that we're witches?!"_

_ "You both used healing spells," he stated again. "Only witches can use magic, and since we eradicate witches and demons, it is my job as headmaster of the DWMA to execute you."_

_ "Wait a fucking minute, asshole!" I yelled as he started to walk towards Kid who was one of the people holding a torch. "I have an announcement to make to the whole academy."_

_ "I have something I wish to say too, Lord Death," Carrie added in. "So, before you kill us, would you please grant us one last opportunity to speak?" _

_ "Very well, but make it quick," he growled, "because I don't have all morning."_

_ "Lord Death," I said as my voice started to change, "I am not a witch. Would you like to know how I'm able to swing Farmias with just one hand?" My body starts to undergo a dramatic transformation; my skin turns grey and white all over my body with my hair receding into my skull. The skin on my face stretches together forming a sort of protective mask, my legs disappeared only leaving two protrusions where they once were with a type of shredded cloak made out of my skin. To complete my transformation, a pair of wings shot out of my back and were immediately engulfed in purple flames. "Take a good look everyone; __**THIS **__is what I am! I'm half human, half demon; I've been this way for four fucking years now, and it's never going to change." With all of my strength returned to me, I pulled the spikes out of my hands and levitated to the ground._

_ "I had my suspicions about you from the moment you stepped into my classroom," Stein said after taking a drag of his cigarette, and he began turning his screw. "I'd absolutely love to be able to dissect you when I get the chance!"_

_ Ignoring his comment, I turned around to face Carrie who was staring at me in awe; the mask covering my face receded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner; it's just that I don't always tell this to every single person that I meet until I get to know them better. Could you find it in your soul to-" I wasn't able to finish my question because I was stabbed right through the heart by a black sword. Looking behind me, I saw that it was none other than Black*Star who was the culprit._

_ "What… the f-fuck… Black*Star?!" I spat blood in his face, "I didn't even hear you come up behind me."_

_ "You're damn right you didn't hear me," he boasted and jabbed his thumb at himself. "That's because I'm the world's greatest assassin and the first rule of the assassin is: silence; dissolve in the darkness and wait for an opening to strike your target." _

_ As the life quickly drained out of me, I returned my attention to Carrie who now had tears in her eyes. "C-Carrie…" I said weakly, coughing up more blood, "I-I l-l-love you…" then my body fell lifelessly to the ground with blood pooling around me._

"Jacob, Jacob wake the fuck up!" a familiar deep voice yelled at me. There was a hard smack on the right side of my face and my eyes jolted open.

"F-Farmias, what the fuck did you do that for!?" I sat up in my seat and grabbed my throbbing head, "are we back at Death City, yet?"

"Yeah, we just got back a little bit ago," he told me. "But never mind that man, what happened to you? Are you ok, you're sweating like a fucking pig?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said wiping the sweat from my forehead. "I just had a pretty fucked up dream, is all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Carrie asked me. "Because I actually had a weird dream, too."

"I'll tell you guys about it later," I assured them, "but for now we need to go straight to Lord Death to report our mission."

"We could always just call him and ask him to send Death Scythe down here to pick us up," Kael said as she pulled out a medium sized mirror. "All we have to do is write in the Death Room's number: 42-42-564 and Lord Death should appear in the mirror to talk to us."

Once she wrote the number, the mirror chimed for a couple of seconds. "Lord Death, are you there? This is Kael Amethyst, Carrie's weapon reporting in for our mission." Lord Death suddenly appeared in the mirror.

"Yes, yes hello you four," he greeted us in his normal goofy tone. "I trust that everything on your mission went well for the most part?"

"Affirmative, sir," I answered, "but we ran into an _unexpected_ enemy inside the sanctuary."

"Yeah, Sid informed me that you had an encounter with the Demon Sword after defeating the kishins inside the sanctuary."

"It was a hard battle," Farmias responded, "but once we used soul resonance, it was a lot easier for us to win the day."

"I see," he put a large white finger where his chin should be. "Jacob, I would like to see you and Carrie in the Death Room immediately, unaccompanied by your weapons. Kael and Farmias the two of you should wait for your meister's at home. I've already sent Maka's father to take you four back to your apartments and he should be there within the next few minutes."

Carrie and I look at each other with concern before looking back at the reaper. "We understand, sir; we'll both be there as soon as we can." And with that, the reaper vanished from the mirror.

"So why in the hell does Lord Death want to meet with our meisters?" Kael asks.

"He probably saw what Carrie and I did when I got injured by that first kishin and then again by Crona." I said bluntly. _Dammit! I was hoping to tell them on my own time and __**not**__ have to tell Lord Death. Oh well, I think it's high time that everyone know the truth about me._

"Jacob, do you feel ok?" Carrie asked with concern. She placed her hand on my forehead and gasped. "You're burning up, are you sure you don't want to go back to your apartment and rest?"

"I'm fine, Carrie," I assure her with a smile. "I'm still just a bit shaken up from the dream I had is all." Death Scythe pulled up in his cab about a minute later and we put our stuff in the trunk and piled in. He dropped us off at our apartments so we could get our stuff out of the way and drove off. After all our stuff was put away, Carrie and I left the building and began walking towards the school.

Carrie and I were silent throughout the majority of the trip and when we were about halfway there, Carrie looked at me again with concern.

"So, what was your dream about?" she asked me.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The 'fucked up' dream you told us you had during the flight home. What was it about?"

_Should I tell her what it was actually about, or should I make something up? Either way, I'm still gonna have to tell everyone my secret. _"My dream was about…" I told her everything that happened in my dream, leaving her in shock.

"H-how could you have a dream like that? I mean, it's not like you're actually a demon or anything, right?" she chuckled nervously.

"We'll talk about that later; tell me what your dream was about."

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, it's pretty weird." We remained silent for the rest of the walk until we entered the Death Room.

"Well hello, hello you two," the reaper greeted us, "thank you for coming to see me on such short notice."

"It's always a pleasure to come and speak with you, Lord Death," Carrie replied sweetly.

"So, what did you want us to come see you for?" I asked seriously.

"Ahh, wanting to get straight to the point, are we? I'll admit that's one of the main things I like about you, Jacob; you never ask 'how' or 'why'. I called you in here today because I want to talk to you about your recent mission on Easter Island." _Fucking hell, I knew it!_

"You see, I can see everything that goes on throughout the world through my mirror. That includes missions that my students take to gather souls. And I was particularly interested in what I saw during your fight in the sanctuary."

"Lord Death," Carrie abruptly spoke, "I can assure you that there is a logical explanation for what you saw." I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?" he cocked his head to the side, "and what would that explanation be, my dear?"

"You see, sir," she began, "before I moved to Death City, I was actually trained in the arcane arts by a group of mages. So I know how to use a little bit of magic, but I will tell you that I am **not** a witch."

"Well, I guess that's good enough for me," he said as he looked in my direction. "But that doesn't explain how _you_ were able to heal yourself, Jacob." _Oh, fuck me sideways! I don't want to be hunted down by everyone at the academy. Quick, make up a story about an enchanted ring or something!_

"Well, Lord Death," I looked at my hand, "I was actually born with the power to absorb things into my body." A horned skull ring with one ruby eye and a bullet shell in between its teeth appeared out of my hand. "This ring right here grants whoever wears it the power to heal, but I never actually got the chance to wear it because it was too small. So, I absorbed it to see if I could gain its healing ability, and low and behold I did."

He didn't say anything; he just looked at me with those empty eye sockets. "That's as good enough an explanation for me, my boy!" He clapped his huge hands together once. "Well, the two of you best get back to your apartments and get some rest and we'll see you at school tomorrow."

We said good-bye to the reaper and walked back to our apartments. When I walked into mine, I went straight to the fridge to grab a Coke and saw that there was a note taped to the door of the fridge.

_Jacob,_

_ Kael came over while you guys were gone and said that she wanted to go on a date with me, so that's where I am. We're gonna go see a movie and then we're going to eat dinner and we should be back afterwards. _

_ See ya later,_

_ Farmias_

_P.S. There's only one Coke left in the fridge, so I'm gonna get us some more on our way home._

So for the time being, I have the apartment all to myself; fuck… yes. I got bored really quick, so I decided to go and keep Carrie some company. I went to her apartment and knocked on the door. "Carrie, are you in there?"

When she didn't answer I started to walk away when the door slowly creaked open. _The hell?_ I walked back to the door and pushed it the rest of the way open and walked into the room. I didn't see Carrie anywhere, and when I reached the coffee table, I heard the door slowly creak shut.

I turned around and couldn't believe what I saw: it was Carrie wearing a sexy white bra with black lace, a black thong and black high heels. As soon as I saw her, my jaw hit the floor. She walked over to me in a seductive manner and placed her hands on my hips.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" I struggled to say.

"I'm doing what I should've done back at the hotel," she answered with a wink.She pushes me up against the wall and immediately begins kissing me very passionately. I heard her moan in my mouth as she parted my lips and allowed her tongue to enter my mouth and began playing with mine.

I wrapped my arms around her and realized that her skin was smoother and softer than I imagined; it was also the warmest thing I've ever felt. I slowly started rubbing my hand against her back making her moan even more.

She broke away from the kiss for a moment to allow us to catch our breath, but I still had my arms wrapped around her sexy body. "How did you know that I loved having my back rubbed?" she asked me.

I continued rubbing her back gently. "I didn't, it's just a known fact that women love having their backs rubbed."

She reaches behind her back and slides my hands up to her bra strap and leaned closer to me so that she was right beside of my ear. "I want you to make love to me, Jacob," she whispered softly sending shivers down my spine.

"B-but we've only known each other for-" she interrupts me by once again clashing her lips against mine, only this time, with even more passion. I found myself letting out a small moan signifying that I was enjoying this very much. _Shinigami her lips are so soft!_

With my arms still around her, I unhook her bra strap, once again exposing her perfectly rounded breasts to me. My instincts take over my mind and I start caressing them with both of my hands making her moan in my mouth again.

This time, _I_ break away from the kiss and start kissing my way down her body. I place my lips next to her ear and whisper, "I'm going to make you feel like a woman," then I lick her earlobe, sending tingles down her spine. My hands ever so slowly trail their way up and down her warm body as I continue kissing and occasionally biting her neck, getting her to yelp a little.

In between the moans and yelps, she manages to say, "Let's take this to my bed," and I scoop her up bridal style, her marveling at my strength. While I'm carrying her, I continue kissing her never once breaking away from her soft, luscious lips.

I kicked her bedroom door open and laid her on her bed, landing right beside of her. Once again, my instincts take over my body and my hands slide down her back and reach her ass and gently squeeze it.

"Oh, Jacob," she moaned softly against my lips, "I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you." I lightly give her a slap on the ass making her moan again.

_I can't believe I'm actually about to get laid by the sexiest girl in the entire academy!_ One of my hands trails from her ass to reach in between her legs and since she was wearing a thong, I slid them to the side and started rubbing her gently. Her pussy is already wet.

"Oh, fuck yes!" she moaned even louder, planting her lips against mine again. I started rubbing a bit faster and slowly started to guide one of my fingers inside her, getting her to gasp.

"Mmmmmm, your pussy is already so tight and wet for me," I whisper to her, pushing my finger deeper inside her.

'Yes, please finger fuck me!" she begs and I start to pick up the pace. With her moaning in ecstasy, I move my head between her legs and start to slowly lick her throbbing clit.

"Wha- what are you… ooh!" she was cut off when I started sucking on it, making her even wetter. I curl my finger up inside her, touching her G-spot, making her buck her hips a bit. Getting the hint that she's thoroughly enjoying this, I rub her G-spot even faster.

"Ohh, if you keep doing that I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"I feel her pussy tighten around my finger as she begins to cum all over my hand. "Oh, fuck I'm cumming!"

"That's it, Carrie, cum for me," I say as I continue fingering her, and her orgasm continues. Once I finish, I go up to kiss her, while I rub her body softly.

Breaking away from the kiss, I look her in the eyes and, very sensually, ask her, "Are you ready for me?"

"Oh yes I am!" is her only response as I slowly guided my erection into her, making her yelp at first, but then it turned into a full-fledged moan. I slowly thrust in and out making sure no to go too fast so I wouldn't end up hurting her.

"Keep going," she moaned loudly, and I picked up the pace a bit, pushing myself all the way inside of her. "Oh, holy fuck!" she yelled out as I went even faster.

I could feel her tighten around me the faster I went, and I could feel myself about to reach my limit. She moaned even louder and then said, "I want you to cum all over me, Jacob!" With a few more thrusts, I pull out and cum all over her body and collapse next to her.

After chuckling to myself in between breaths, I manage to say, "Best… welcome home… ever," as Carrie wraps her arms around me.

I look at her with deep admiration, and she says to me, "We'll have to find ways to do this more often," and she drifts off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Struggle Within

**Chapter 6:**

**The Struggle Within**

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard the front door swing open along with two familiar voices yelling out, "We're hoooome!"

Realizing the voices belonged to our weapons, I struggled to maneuver the blankets out from under the now sleeping Carrie but before I could manage to pull them over us, the bedroom door swung open. Kael and Farmias were both standing in the doorway looking at us with their mouths agape but remained silent.

Carrie woke up and looked at me with tired eyes and said, "What happened? I fell asleep and next thing I know you're trying to-" I turned her head to face our weapons before she could finish her sentence and her eyes became huge and her mouth gaped as well. "KAEL! I-I thought you guys wouldn't be back until later!" She screamed as she pulled the blankets over her breasts.

"Uh…" the scythe pulled at the collar of her shirt, "the m-movie we were going to see was sold out, and there wasn't anything else playing that seemed to be of particular interest, so we just went for a walk around the city then and ate at the restaurant then came back home. But never mind that, tell me what in the flying fuck is going on here?!"

"That's exactly what _**I**_ would like to know," Farmias added, crossing his arms. "We're gone for a whole entire evening and this is what we come home to?! I swear Jacob, it seems like you can't even go a single week without trying to get some poon-tang."

"Well, actually it's kind of my fault," Carrie shyly responded with a nervous chuckle. Kael gave her "the glare".

"Carrie, tell me you didn't do what I think you did…"

"Yeah… I, uh, kinda seduced him the minute he walked through the door," she said rubbing the back of her head.

Shaking her head with a sigh, she said, "I actually agree with what Farmias said to Jacob, because that statement applies to you as well."

"I can't help that my hormones are all out of whack!" Carrie snaps back at her weapon. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, but it's true."

"Nah, it's fine, we all snap at each other from time to time. Anyway, it's getting kinda late so I think Jacob and Farmias should head back to their apartment and we all need to head off to bed since we have class tomorrow."

"Kael's right, Farmias," I said bluntly, "but would you mind shutting the door so I can put my clothes back on?!" The door closed and I put my clothes back on. Once I was dressed, I leaned over to Carrie, kissed her and told her to have a good sleep and that I would see her tomorrow.

I wake up the next morning at the usual time which is around 5:30 and went to Farmias's room to wake him up. "Wake up, Farmias; I'm getting ready to start making breakfast."

Pulling himself up with his eyes still shut, he sleepily asked, "What are you making for breakfast this time?"

"I'm making pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and biscuits; a real southern-style breakfast. Now hurry up and get your ass out of bed."

As soon as I walked out of the doorway, I heard his body flop back down on the bed. "Don't even think about getting the cold water bucket," I heard him say.

"I've only actually done that to you one time, but since then I've always used it as a way to get you out of bed. Now hurry up, the coffee is ready."

He very sluggishly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. After I poured him his cup of coffee I walked over to him, the coffee pot still in my hand, something came over me as I smacked him across the face with it causing it to shatter and spill coffee all over the place. When he pulled himself back up, I saw that there were several shards of glass jutting out of his face; he stared at me with a mixed look of anger and confusion.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?!" he yelled as he started pulling glass out of his skin, wincing as each one was removed.

"I have no idea, Farmias," I said, "I'm just as confused as you are. One minute I'm calm and collected getting ready to hand you a cup of coffee, then the next thing I know you're on the ground bleeding on the floor."

He removed the last piece of glass then looked back at me. "Are you feelin' alright today?" He placed his hand on my forehead for a few seconds. "You don't feel hot or anything, but maybe we should take you to the school nurse-"

"NO!" I screamed at him. "There's no way in hell I'm going to the school nurse over just some little spaz attack. I'm fine dude, trust me; you're my best friend, and I tell you practically everything that goes on." I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, it's just that I don't know what the fuck is going on. Now hold still and let me heal you." I held my hand in front of his face and used my powers to heal him.

Not too long after that, there was a knock on the door. "Hey Jacob, Farmias… you guys alright?" I immediately recognized the voice; it was Soul. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, come on in, Soul," I tell him and he walks into our apartment and he immediately notices the broken glass and coffee all over the kitchen floor.

"So what the hell happened here?" he asks pointing to the mess. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Farmias and I look at one another, and then turn our attention back to Soul. "Actually, what happened was I had just finished making breakfast and was walking over to the table to hand Farmias a cup of coffee when the coffee pot slipped out of my hands and shattered."

"This is why Maka and I don't have a coffee maker in our apartment," he said, "cuz once the coffee pot breaks, you gotta go out and buy a whole new one. Anyway, I'm glad that neither of you were hurt, cuz it sure would suck if I had to take my new friends to the nurse's office the day after they just got back from a mission." With that he told us that he'd see us at school and then left our apartment.

"Nice save," my weapon patted me on the back. "But if anything else like this happens again anytime soon, be sure to tell me, ok?"

"Dude you're my weapon partner," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "that means that we go through pretty much everything together. You go ahead and eat while I clean up the glass and the coffee; after what happened, I really don't feel like eating."

When Farmias finished eating, he took a quick shower and then we left to go to school. We caught up with Soul and Maka who had just met up with Carrie and Kael; the girls were a ways ahead of us talking about girl things I'm sure, while Soul, Farmias and I were talking about guy stuff like badass movies, our favorite videogames, and what kind of music we liked. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone else started walking towards the building but I remained at the bottom.

Farmias, being my weapon and always sticking beside me, turned around to check on me. "Jacob, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He started to walk towards me, but Carrie held up her arm and stopped him.

"You guys go ahead to class and tell Professor Stein that we might be a tad late," she tells them.

With no questions to be asked, the rest of the group left Carrie and I at the bottom of the steps.

"Jacob, if there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me," she says calmly. I look at her for a second or two, but remain silent and look at the ground.

She walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, trying to assure me that I can tell her what's going on with me. "Jacob? Please tell me what's-" I cut her off by slapping her hand off of my shoulder. She is stunned by my action, but before she could ask me why I did that, I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the nearby wall.

I look her dead in the eyes and, in a demonic voice, I say, "first of all, don't EVER put your hands on me again. Secondly, don't think I don't know who you are and what your real name is… Lucia of Syracuse." After I said that, she began to change; in a bright flash of blue light, her clothes changed into a light blue dress, her eyes became solid white and a pair of angel wings emerged from her back.

"So, you finally show your true form, huh?" I growl. "Heh, Jacob was too naïve to realize what you really are, but I immediately knew the moment he first laid his eyes on you."

"So you finally know who I am," she responded sternly, "and I know what you truly are… you are a demon." Her voice starts to break and tears start forming in her eyes. Seeing this makes me regain control of my body and realize what I've done.

I release my hand from her throat and back several feet away from her. She started coughing a little bit due to loss of some breath, returned to her human form, and then turned her attention to me. "How could you do this to me, Jacob? I… I trusted you, and thought you were my friend." Tears started streaming down her face and when I took a step forward to try and comfort her, she backs away and yells, "Don't you dare take one more step closer to me!" Then she turns around and runs up the stairs and into the building.

I stand there motionless for a good fifteen minutes still in shock over what just happened when I feel a hand come down on my shoulder again. Quickly turning around, I throw a punch only for my fist to be caught mid-strike by none other than Death the Kid.

"Nice to see you again too, Jacob," he greets me, lowering my fist. "I heard from dad that you and Carrie had a successful mission on Easter Island and that you also managed to severely wound the Demon Sword. I just wanted to congratulate you and welcome you back to the city."

"Sorry about that, Kid," I say after a sigh, "you startled me. Where are Liz and Patti?"

"They're already in the classroom waiting for me," he states. "I was just doing my morning routine of making sure that everything in my home was perfectly symmetrical. But nevermind the symmetry right now, how are you feeling?"

"To be honest Kid," I scratch the back of my head, "I'm honestly not feeling all that well right now. Would you mind if we went over to your place so I could tell you what's been going on?"

"I don't see any problem with that at all," the young reaper says calmly. "Follow me and we'll talk it out over some herbal tea."

I follow Kid back to his house and we go straight to the dining room. "Please take a seat and I'll return shortly with the tea."

When he disappeared into the kitchen, I just sat there staring at my right hand. "What the hell is going on with my body today?!" I say to myself. "First, I smack Farmias in the face with the coffee pot, then I grab Carrie by the throat and slam her into the wall. I don't understand why this is happening to me."

Just then, I heard a very creepy voice speak to me. It sounded like high and low-pitched razor blades scraping together and it said something along the lines of, _"You will find out soon enough why you've been having these random outbursts."_

"Wh-what? Who said that?!" I began to search around the room but no one was there.

_"You don't need to know who I am at this moment," _the voice said, _"but head this warning that I'm about to give you. Stay far away from the one called Carrie, unless you want her to suffer an… unfortunate accident."_

"Hey, what do you mean 'an unfortunate accident'?" I tried to ask, but the voice didn't respond.

Just then, Kid walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a very classy looking tea set. "Who were you talking to?" the young reaper asked me.

"Uh, n-no one," I nervously replied. "Anyway, thanks for letting me come over for some tea."

"Oh, it's no big deal," Kid said as he began to pour the tea. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He handed me a cup of tea and placed a mint spice in it.

I didn't respond to his question, I just looked down and sipped my tea.

"Jacob, it's alright; there's no one here right now but the two of us. Trust me, I'm a grim reaper, there's nothing you can tell me that won't shock me."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you what's been happening?" I asked. "Cuz, this isn't the kinda shit I can just strike up in a conversation randomly."

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I've seen and heard all kinds of crazy stuff-" he didn't finish because I grabbed his hand that was on my shoulder, pried it off and then squeezed it until I heard the bones snap, causing the reaper to scream in pain.

He jerked his hand from my grasp and looked at me with confusion. "Jacob, wh-what is going on with you? One minute you're perfectly fine, and the next thing I know you break my hand."

I stood up and started to walk away from the reaper, but he put his other hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and palmed him in the chest so hard that he smashed into the nearby wall, causing significant damage to the foundation.

The young reaper starts to pull himself from the indention in the wall, but was knocked back into place when I struck him in the chest once again, knocking the breath out of him. I punched him in the face about four times before I kicked him so hard in the stomach that he went flying through the wall and smashed into a glass cabinet leaving a few large shards of glass sticking out of his back.

When he came to, he coughed up a little bit of blood and dragged himself to his feet. "Alright you son-of-a-bitch," the reaper began as he assumed his Mortal Sin stance, "tell me who you are and what you've done with Jacob, or I will not hesitate to kill you!"

I just stand there and lowly chuckle as my voice begins to change. "For a Grim Reaper, you really aren't that bright, are you? I mean, what kind of a reaper can't even sense that half of my soul is that of a demon's?"

He gasps at the question. "You're half-human, half-demon?"

I charge at him and throw another punch, only for it to be caught by the reaper. "Somebody give this kid a prize, cuz he just hit the nail right on the head!"

Kid then knees me in the stomach, puts me in a head-lock, and flips me onto the table, breaking it on impact. I'm quick to react with a sweep kick that knocks him off his feet and he's met with a strong left hook to the cheek, leaving him a little disoriented.

"I haven't had a fight that was this entertaining in a long time," I boasted. "We seem to be evenly matched, Kid, but I know as well as anyone that your weakness is symmetry." I run to the bathroom and return holding barber's clippers.

Kid looks at me with disgust. "You wouldn't dare use those on me!"

That was all I needed to hear. With the clippers in hand, I slowly walked towards Kid and turned them on. He stood up and grabbed my hand when it started to inch closer to his hair. We traded a few blows to the face, but neither of us gave in. Kid knees me in the stomach again then slams his elbow down on the back of my head making me fall face first onto the floor.

With that blow, I snap out of it and start to pull myself up. "Ow, my throbbing head," I groan as I take in all of the damage around me. "Wh-what the fuck happened?"

Breathing heavily, Kid answered, "YOU happened!"

"What are you talking about, Kid?"

"You mean you don't remember ANY of what just happened?!"

"All I remember, Kid, is that you invited me over for tea and to talk about what's been going on with my body today, but after that I'm drawing a blank."

"You revealed to me that you were half-demon, and then we beat the crap out of each other." He winced, and placed his hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" I ask carefully. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"If by 'too bad' you mean kicking me through the wall and making me crash into a glass cabinet leaving shards sticking out of my back, then no, I'm perfectly fine!"

I start to walk towards him but he holds up his hand and stops me. "You've done quite enough already, Jacob. I don't know what's causing you to have these outbursts, but I suggest going to see Professor Stein at his laboratory after you go home and get some rest."

I take Kid's advice and leave the premises without saying a word. As soon as I get back to my apartment, I collapse on the couch and fall asleep in a matter of minutes.


	7. Chapter 7: Alcaeus

Note from the author: **For those of you who are wondering why it took me so long to get this chapter up, it's because I've been going through a lot of stuff as of late, and I've been really stressed out and I'm struggling to get everything back on track. On top of that, I've been having a lot of trouble with my car, I've been working a lot, and I haven't really found the patience, or the amount of concentration I need to write. And every time I finish a chapter, I catch the dreaded writer's block, which takes me even longer to get the next chapter up. With that said, I bet most of you are wondering where I got the idea for the female meister in this story. I based her off of my fiancé in real life, and she is the biggest help for me in writing my fanfic. So without further adue, enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Alcaeus**

I wake up feeling as though I was just run over by a big rig, and I glance at my watch. It's almost 2:30, so Farmias should be getting out of class soon. I grab a pen and a sheet of paper and write him a note.

'_Dear Farmias,_

_ If you're wondering why I wasn't in class today it's because I had another outburst like I did this morning; only this time, it was much worse. I imagine you saw Carrie run into the classroom with tears streaming down her face, right? Well, that was because of me and if you see Kid around and notice that he looks like he had the shit beaten out of him… that was me as well. I don't remember all of what happened during my fight with Kid, other than the fact that he told me I revealed that I'm half-demon, but he told me that I should go see Stein at his lab after school lets out, so that's where I am right now. If you want to find out what's going on with me as well, then feel free to meet me at Stein's lab._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your meister'_

I folded the note, taped it to the door and began my walk to see Stein. On my way there I swung by the park to check if Black*Star was there shooting hoops, but the court was empty, so I kept on walking. After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to Stein's house and knocked on the door. It creaked open revealing the crazed scientist sitting in his swivel-chair smoking a cigarette.

"Jacob, I missed you in class today," he said after taking a drag of his cancer stick. "But nevermind that, what brings you to my home today?"

"Professor… I need to talk to you about something kind of personal," I said scratching the back of my neck. "May I come inside so we can talk?"

"Of course, my boy," he scooted to the side and extended his arm behind him telling me to enter. As I walked passed him, he started turning his screw in thought. I sit down on one of the couches and he rolls right up in front of me.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asks me, still turning his screw. When I didn't respond for a while, he chuckled a little bit. "I can understand perfectly if it's not an easy thing to talk about, but you can trust me with whatever it is." I looked at him for a couple of seconds then looked down at my feet.

He hangs his head a little bit signifying that he's starting to get annoyed. He reaches inside his lab coat and pulls out his cigarettes. "Stress is a common thing for kids your age, believe me, I know. When I was a student at the academy and I was under a ton of stress, I went outside and smoked a cigarette while thinking of all the possible ways to dissect those who put the stress on me."

I look up at him with confusion. "Professor, are you offering me a cigarette, even though I'm only 16?" He nods and holds the pack in front of me.

"Take as many as you want. Hell, I have a whole filing cabinet full of them," he chuckles to himself. I nervously take two of his cigarettes and put one of them on the arm of the couch. He strikes a match and lights it for me as I hesitantly inhale the smoke. When I breathe out, I can feel myself calming down a bit and let out a sigh of relief.

"See, what did I tell ya?" he says with a grin. "So now that your nerves are calming down a bit, tell me what's going on."

I take another drag of my cigarette and look him straight in the eyes. "Professor, I came to you today to talk to you about what's been going on with my body since we came back from our mission on Easter Island." He cocked his head to the side.

"You see, after Carrie and I had gotten back home from speaking to Lord Death, we had a little… 'Intimate' moment, if you know what I mean." He nods signifying that he gets the point that Carrie and I had sex.

"Anyway," I continue, "when Farmias and I were getting ready for class this morning, something came over me and I smacked him in the face with our coffee pot. Then when the four of us were at the foot of the staircase leading to the academy, Carrie put her hand on my shoulder, asking me if I was feeling ok and I slammed her into the wall. I blacked for a bit and the next thing I knew, Carrie was running into the building crying her eyes out. After that happened, Kid brought me to his place and gave me some herbal tea in hopes that we could talk about what was going on, much like you and I are doing now. But when Kid put _his_ hand on my shoulder, I pried it off and broke it, and then I blacked out again. When I came to, Kids living room was completely wrecked, and he had bruises all over his face and blood dripping from the side of his mouth." I paused to take another drag of my cigarette and he began turning his screw again.

"He told me that I revealed that I was half-demon, and-" I was cut off by Stein holding up his hand.

"This is a bizarre story, indeed," he took a drag of his own cigarette and exhaled deeply. "Getting back to your story; you said that Kid told you that you revealed you were half-demon… is that information true?"

I looked at him for a few seconds then looked down. "Yes, Professor, it is true." I ready myself for a blast from his soul wavelength, but nothing happens. I look up at him and see that he has a blank look on his face.

He reaches up and turns his screw a few more times before it finally clicks into place. "From what you've told me, I can conclude that the causes of your outbursts are the result of your little intimate moment with Carrie. The whole time you were talking, I was examining your soul and I noticed something somewhat unnerving." I raise an eyebrow and he continues.

"You see, Jacob, since you're half-human, half-demon, your soul is made up of 50% human and 50% demon. While you were telling your story, I noticed that the demon half of your soul was slowly trying to take over the human half."

"Wait, you mean like soul possession?"

"Almost, but not quite," he pushes his glasses into place. "Soul possession is a technique that is used to take over another person's soul with the user's soul and control their physical being through forceful possession. It continues to suck the life out of the victim's soul until it has been completely devoured. In other words there must be another person for the technique to work."

"But in my case, my demon half is trying to take control of my human half!" I accidentally snap at him. We remain silent for a moment before simultaneously taking a drag of our cigarettes. "Professor, please, I need your help in regaining control of my soul before he has complete control over my body and causes me to wreak havoc on all of Death City."

He grips his chin in thought as he finishes his cigarette. "The only thing I can think of is for you to travel inside of your soul and confront your demon side in hopes of regaining control of it." I raise an eyebrow.

"'Travel inside of my soul?' How am I going to travel inside my soul?"

"Simple," he said with a smile, "just follow me and we'll get you hooked up and ready to go."

"Wait, wait, wait… did you just say 'hooked up'?" I asked nervously. He nodded in agreement. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You'll see soon enough, my boy," he said as he got off of his swivel chair. He motions for me to get up, so I get up and follow him down to his basement. When we reach the basement door, he opens it and I begin to brace myself for what I think I might see. He flips on the light switch and I look around and let out a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter?" he asks me. "Ohh, I bet you were imagining that you'd see dissection jars and mangled bodies all over the place weren't you?" I nervously nod in agreement and he chuckles a little. "Don't worry, I get that a lot from my students."

His lab is actually very well organized with a few hospital beds, computers, surgeons' tools, etc. However, I did notice that there were head pieces on tables next to the beds.

"Um, Professor, mind if I ask what those head pieces are for?" I ask pointing at one of them.

"I'm glad you asked," he answered clapping his hands together. "Those are what we are going to use to send you inside of your soul. They're called 'Soul Seekers' and, once installed correctly, they seek out the person's soul wavelength and sends the person's spiritual body into their soul for whatever the reason may be."

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask placing my hand on the piece.

"Don't worry," he says as he sits down in front of one of the computers, "I've tested them out on myself and they're 91.6% effective; however, there is a catch. The catch is that you can only stay in your soul for 3 consecutive hours; if you stay even a minute longer, there is an 8.4% chance that you won't be able to regain consciousness… meaning that you might die."

I'm shocked by the last little bit of information he told me, but I make my decision. "Professor, even though there is a chance that I might die, I'll do whatever it takes to regain control over my soul."

The professor just looked at me and smiled, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes, causing them to emit a white glare. "Well then, let's get started. I'm gonna need you to lay down on one of the beds and be very still while I install the device." I do as I'm commanded and lay down on the hospital bed.

After what seemed like forever, Stein finally got me hooked up to the soul seeker. "So, are you ready to confront your demon-side and regain control of your soul?" he asks me.

After a deep breath, I gather my confidence and say, "I'm ready."

He lit a cigarette, inhaled and exhaled, and then threw the power switch. There was a quick electric shock that coursed through my body and it felt as though the machine was sucking my soul out of my body through a straw.

"UGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down, Jacob," he said soothingly, "this happened to me the first time I tried it. You should be losing consciousness in about three minutes so just sit back and-"

The basement door flew open so hard that it was almost blasted off its hinges. Stein and I both gazed at the door and to our surprise, it was none other than Farmias standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face.

"JACOB! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he yelled as he dashed over to me. Before I could say anything, he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me furiously. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! WHAT… THE … HELL… IS HAPPENING TO YOU?!"

"If you let me go and stop shaking me like this, I'll tell you!" I yelled back. He released his grip on me and stood next to Stein.

"Farmias," the screw-headed scientist began to say, "Your meister is struggling to keep control of the demon half of his soul. You only have three minutes to talk to him before he goes unconscious, so whatever you have to say, make it quick."

My weapon looked at me and began to speak. "When I got home from school, I saw the note taped on the door and ran here as quick as I could. So, that being said, in the hell is on your head?"

"I'll explain that," the professor said pulling out another cancer stick. "The device that Jacob is wearing is called a 'Soul Seeker' and what it does is it seeks out the person's soul wavelength and sends their spiritual body into their soul. And your timing couldn't have been better, my dear Shadowsword."

My weapon looked at the professor with confusion. "You see, what I'm going to do is hook you up to the second seeker and send both of you inside of Jacob's soul. I'm sending you in there with him because, from what I've seen, he's going to need his weapon."

Farmias didn't ask any questions, he just nodded and lay on the hospital bed across from mine and Stein hooked up the device to my weapon, giving him the same electric shock that it gave me. After the three minutes passed, I lost consciousness, and my weapon soon followed.

I awoke feeling like I was floating on air, and when I looked down, I noticed that I was floating in some sort of astral plain that was a mixture of black and dark red. I saw Farmias floating a little ways above me, so I flew up to him and woke him up.

"Wha- where are we?" he asks placing his hand on his forehead. "Last thing I remember happening is getting hooked up to that 'Soul Seeker', followed by an electric shock, and next thing I know, I wake up here. So, uh, yeah… where the hell are we?"

"Why are you asking me? I've never been here before either!" I snap. "If my guess is correct, Stein's machine worked and we're somewhere inside of my soul. Now let's hurry up and find my demon side and get the hell out of here, cuz we only have three hours to do this."

We started going straight and after feeling like we weren't getting anywhere, we came to a series of doors. My weapon and I looked at each other in confusion, but proceeded forward and started checking every single door. After opening God knows how many doors, we were about to give up when a large black and gray-clawed hand shot out from behind one of the doors, grabbed Farmias and I, and yanked us back inside.

We found ourselves being dragged down through some kind of black void before being slammed onto solid ground. Picking ourselves up and knocking the dust off our clothes, we took a minute to take in our surroundings. The room we were in resembled that of a very large library, somewhat resembling the library at the academy; only it was dimly lit, and there was a very large fireplace on the back wall, plenty of couches and chairs, and glass display cases containing some sort of amulets. In front of the fireplace stood a figure with its hands placed behind its back. It turned its head to look over its left shoulder to look at my weapon and I and began to speak; and the minute I heard that high and low-pitched razor blade voice, I quickly realized that this figure was my demon half.

"Glad to see you guys finally made it," the figure said after a low chuckle. "I was starting to wonder when you guys were going to… 'pop in.'" Just then, he shot out a huge fireball at us, which we narrowly dodged, but it left the bottoms of our pants a bit charred.

"My, you two are really quick," he said turning around. "What do you say we skip the warm up and get straight down to business, eh?" A pair of bone wings shot out from his back and were engulfed in purple flames. I held out my hand, signaling for Farmias to transform. He nodded once, flashed with an emerald green light, then jumped and landed in my hands in his weapon mode the tips of his blade resting on the gournd.

"Get ready… Jacob." The figure said deeply.

"I was born ready… Alcaeus."


End file.
